Spunkie Conversations
by Azpidistra
Summary: Fiona asks certain questions of an old friend....
1. Questions of an Old Friend

Author's Note: blah, blah, blah. I don't own So Weird, or the characters this story contains. I just own one comet pillow and alien wallpaper. blah, blah, blah  
  
Only the craziest of teachers assigned ten page papers the week before Christmas vacation. Or perhaps the meanest, 16 year old Fiona Phillips hadn't decided yet. Of course, it was barely the weekend, and she was already finished. Which was probably a good thing. Ryan was arriving tomorrow. They would have three days together, and they were flying back to Hope Springs together, where Ryan was spending Christmas wit the Phillips/Bell/Thelan clan. Yep, the whole extended family, Fin noted with a grin.  
  
She reached to save the document, when a window announced she had a InstaMessage. It was Annie. Of course, Annie was always messaging her with her problems. She said hi, and quickly sent some websites, which should answer the questions. Something about changelings. And she reached for a disk. And she popped it into the computer, and clicked open.  
  
"Ah, 'tis good to be rid of those nasty confinements, Little Duck."  
  
"You!" exclaimed Fi. "What do you want?"  
  
"Want? Nothing. I just wanted to be let out of that imprisonment, Little Duck, which I am now. So, I thank you. And now, I shall be on my merry way."  
  
"Wait!" Fi called, her voice spiraling towards the disappearing ball of light. She recognized him, or it. There was no mistaking the Scottish accent. "You knew, er know, my family, right?"  
  
"You could say I know their acquaintance. Why?"  
  
"We're different. The O'sianions."  
  
He sighed. "Yes. You are different."  
  
"Fi? Whom are you talking to?"  
  
Fi turned from her computer, and towards the direction of the voice: her door. It was her aunt Melinda. Fiona had to admit her aunt was cool. Not only had she taken in her teenage niece, but she was allowing the niece's boyfriend to spend three nights, (alright, so he had to sleep in the guest bedroom, but still), and had allowed her to paste alien-designed wallpaper in her own bedroom.  
  
"No one. Just to myself. Homework," she added, as if that was explanation enough.  
  
"Well, tell your homework, you'll have to finish this conversatiuon later. Dinner is on the table."  
  
Fi smiled. "I'll be right down."  
  
"Alright, but you only have five minutes before I send Maggie and Miranda after you."  
  
Fiona mocked her hanging, at the hand's of er twin tornado cousins, dragging her to dinner, and talking a mile a minute. Melinda laughed, and thundered down the stairs as silently as she had climbed them.  
  
"I have to go," she apologized, turning back to her computer.  
  
He nodded. "You have not closed every door, Little Duck. Just the only one you knew. Read your magic book sometime," he disappeared, only to return. "And Fiona Phillips, my name is Bricriu."  
  
He disappeared again. Fiona waited a few minutes, but he didn't return. She quickly saved her document, and ran a hand through her hair. And reminding herself she needed her bangs trimmed. Maybe she would do it after she showered.  
  
"Bricriu," she muttered, and turned toward her bed. There, nestled among the simple periwinkle comforter, was the comet pillow Ryan had given her for her birthday. But she had always thought it looked like a certain spunkie, and had named it so.  
  
She smiled, and ran down the stairs towards the twins' chatter. Now she, again, knew the spunkie's name.  
  
Now, she knew, she may still have something of what she had lost. Yes, it would be a good Christmas this year. 


	2. The Arrival of Ryan

Author's Note: not planning on writing multiple chapters, but seems the fanfiction muses have other ideas. Do not own the characters mentioned, the seattle-tacoma airport or the space needle, I do however own one comet pillow, alien-designed wallpaper, and one christmas cactus.  
  
Fi and Melinda had arrived at the airport early. Ryan's flight was due in at 200 in the afternoon, local time, and it was a quarter till now. Originally, Fi had planned to drive to the airport herself, but being a new driver, Melinda had decided to go with her. For moral support, she claimed, though Fi suspected otherwise. Maggie and Melinda had been dropped off at a friend's house for the afternoon, and as a treat, Fi and Melinda had stopped at a local deli for corned beef and mustard sandwiches and cream sodas as a late breakfast/early lunch.  
  
"Is it one yet?" Fi asked hopefully. It had been almost six months since the last time she had seen Ryan, when she had stopped to visit him for two weeks over her summer vacation.  
  
"Not yet. Do you want me to buy you a watch for christmas, Fi?"  
  
"I have watches."  
  
A small crowd had gathered, and Fi stood n her tiptoes to see over the numerous heads. "I think I see him!"  
  
Before Melinda could stop her, Fi was pushing her way through the crowd towards a boy two heads taller and wearing glasses. "Ryan!"  
  
"Fi? Fi!" Ryan dropped his bag and caught his brunette girlfriend in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh, Fi. I've missed you."  
  
"Ditto," she grinned, kissing him lightly on the lips, and taking his hand. "Ryan, Aunt Melinda. Aunt Melinda, Ryan."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ryan. Do you have much luggage?"  
  
"Just one suitcase, and my laptop," he responded, gesturing to his shoulder bag.  
  
"Ah, another computer geek. N wonder you two get along so well," she teased, ducking from Fi's playful swatting. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'd love to leave the airport, so what do you say we find Ryan's luggage?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me."  
  
"Me too," echoed Ryan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Fi took Ryan upstairs to show him his bedroom, and to show him the guestroom, and the bathroom. He laughed at the alien wallpaper in her room, commenting it suited her well. She tackled him, he responded, and soon they were engaged in a tickle fight on her floor, laughing.  
  
"Ever see the Space Needle?" Fi asked, as they lay on the floor, catching their breath.  
  
"I've never been to Seattle before."  
  
"No? Well, if we hurry, we could still catch it?"  
  
"Catch what?"  
  
"The most amazing sight you will ever see. Or one, rather."  
  
"Could we do it tomorrow, maybe? Right now, I would rather sleep."  
  
"Sleep when you're old," grinned Fi. Ryan grinned, but relented, extracting a promise from Fi that he could sleep until noon tomorrow, and that she took him to the Seattle Observatory, once before he left.  
  
Fi promised she would. 


	3. Open Book Conversation

Author's Note: Wow. Been awhile. I still do not own the So Weird characters. I do, however, own, certain magic myself.  
  
On Ryan's second night, having just come back from the Seattle Observatory and dinner out alone, Fi sat cross-legged on her bed, the magic book open in front of her. She was already in her pajamas, hair in pigtails, and when the knock came quietly at her bedroom door, she looked up, a soft smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Research. Want to help?"  
  
Ryan sat cross-legged, nest to her on the bed, and eyed the magic book suspiciously. "Is this scientific or supernatural research?"  
  
"Umm, genetic?"  
  
Ryan laughed lightly, placing an arm around Fi's shoulders. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"I don't know exactly." Ryan gave her a puzzled expression, and Fi sighed. "Well, we when we first met, you know that website and everything I had?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, not long after, I kind of lost interest. I gave it up. To save my family. Annie's the champion now."  
  
"I don't know if I understand."  
  
"There is something different to my family, Ryan. I am different. I was told this book might hold something to what I seek." She paused. "I hope."  
  
"You will find whatever it is, Fi."  
  
"I hope," she repeated, snuggling deeper into the crook of her boyfriend's shoulder. "Do you believe in magic?"  
  
"I believe in science. I believe in what can be proven. And, there is some magic, which can be proven through science. Why?"  
  
"Curious, I guess."  
  
When Melinda went to awake Fi the following morning, she found Ryan still in there, the two of them propped against the bed headboard, Ryan's arm around Fi's shoulders, Fi's head against Ryan's shoulder. She smiled, moved silently into the bedroom to wake them, when she noticed the magic book open on the bed. She hesitated.  
  
"Blessed be, children," she whispered, and she moved again to wake them. 


End file.
